Various functions and process performance of recent electronic devices have been rapidly advanced, and thus the amount of heat from electronic components (e.g., semiconductor devices) increases. Accordingly, to maintain operating characteristics and reliability of semiconductor devices for example, a thermally-conductive sheet (produced by hardening a mixture of resin and a thermally-conductive filler) is made in contact with a heat-generating component to radiate or transfer the heat. Here, a heat-generating component refers to an electronic component that generates heat.
Note that a technology similar to the above-described thermally-conductive sheet is disclosed in PTL 1 for example.